kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel
Gabriel is Rank I in Organization XXI and the son of the great hero Riku. He holds the power to control Light and Darkness and can also wield a keyblade as he is the chosen heir to the Realm Of In-Between. Apearance Gabriel's apearance is similar to that of Sasuke's. he wears a blue top with a zipper down the middle and on the sleeves, beige shorts, and a long purple rope around his waist as a belt. Story Gabriel grew up on the Destiny Islands alongside his father Riku (who he wasn't aware was his father), Sora, Kairi, Ana, and Nathan. When the Islands were attacked by unbirths, heartless and nobodies he, Ana and ,Nathan went into hiding as Riku, Sora, and Kairi fought. After a long battle against the swarm of enemies Kairi was killed by a samurai nobody. Sora became blinded by rage and destroyed the nobody but he was to focused on it that he didn't notice the neoshadow behind him and he too was killed. In an attempt to save his friends Riku put all his power into 1 blast and destroyed all but 6 of the enemies, but he was to weak to go on and died. Gabriel saw it happen and therefore tried to go to his father (who he believed to just be his best friend) but was held back by Ana and Nathan. He escaped there grasp and dashed for Riku's keyblade which he was surprised to be able to hold and he dashed across the enemies finishing them off with 1 blow each. Leaving the islands 1 year later Gabriel wanted to travel the worlds and find a new family so ana accompanied him but when he left to The World That Never Was by traveling through the corridors of darkness, he was attacked by a Twilight Thorn. Even after putting up a fight, using his late father's keyblade(quite skillfully for his second time), he was defeated, and therefore turned into a Heartless. His Nobody, Xirbealg was immediately born In Twilight Town. Ana too was turned into a heartless and Nobody named Axna. Complete Once More After a great struggle against Akatsuki, Xirbealg falls to his death but before reaching the ground Axna caught him. She saw that he was dying and started to cry but as the tears landed on Xirbealg a heart came out from each of them and went into the other. Their wounds healed and they returned to their original bodies. They went up to the other remaining members of Organization XXI and saw two new faces among them. Sasuke stepped up and hugged Ana and Gabriel, introducing them to Sakura and Naruto. Everyone sensed an enormous ammount of power coming from Gabriel as he fainted. Sasuke carried him and they all returned to Twilight Town. When he awoke he saw all the remaining members of Organization XXI around him. Ally? After arriving at the Old Mansion Ichigo appeared in front of Gabriel, and attacked him in order to test his abilities. Gabriel was forced to use his Mangekyo Sharingan almost immediately, because Ichigo was too strong. By that point Ichigo used his Bankai and Getsuga Tensho, which hit Gabriel head-on. Gabriel asked him who he was and Ichigo replied that he wanted to help defeat Madara Uchiha. Gabriel decided to take him to meet Organization XXI at Ichigo's request and trained with all of them in the virtual Twilight Town. Outside the Old Mansion of Twilight Town a mysterious figure walked. The figure then summons the Way To Dawn keyblade and slices the front gate open. The Organization ran alongside Ichigo to where the mysterious figure stood. "I am Riku Replica-Ansem Host 2, I have come to detroy you." said the figure without emotion. "I think everyone should stand back but me, Sasuke, Nathan and Ichigo.", Gabriel said. The warriors mentioned stepped forward. Gabriel and Sasuke simultaniously activated their respective Sharingans, as Ichigo activated his Bankai. The Riku Replica stood in his battle stance, ready for an attack. Ichigo apeared overhead while Sasuke and Gabriel ran to the replica's sides and Nathan striked the enemy with his Kingdom Key. "Mangekyo Sharingan!", yelled Sasuke as he looked the Ansem host in the eye. A shriek of pain entered Sasuke's thoughts and he fell to the ground, bleeding from his left eye. Ichigo shot a Getsuga Tensho from above and Gabriel noticing Sasuke's mistake performed a chidori instead of using his Mangekyo. The fight went on with the Riku Replica: Ansem Host 2 summoning his guardian, and Ichgo using his Hollow mask. Gabriel fought the guardian alongside Sasuke but as the guardian was thought to be defeated another was summoned and it was too strong for Ichigo to leave his friends alone. Gabriel had something up his sleeve, which he feared but had to use in order to win. He used half of his energy to create a replica of Tensa Zangetsu with his mangekyo sharingan. The two Zanpakuto wielders slashed at the guardian in unison and broke through him and they cut slightly over its summoner's cheek Sasuke stood shocked at the scene and used Chidori Sharp Spear to impale his enemy. The Replica teleported behind them and disappeared to an unknown world. Abilities Gabriel can wield his father's keyblade. He can also create keyblades by infusing part of his soul with a piece of metal, as well as create energy spheres of light, darkness, and twilight. Gabriel has also learned from Yen Sid how to enter Drive Forms,and to control natural lightning as well as create lightning. He can manipulate the shape of the lightning to that of a sword or a wing. He has learned to combine 2 of his keyblades to form a double-bladed keyblade. He is also the only non-Uchiha to have a Sharingan eye. Quotes *Ok we're back in buisness! (Refferring to the remaining and new members of Organization XXI) *Dude, if you like her then say something (To Naruto, about Sakura) *It's too dangerous. In Battle *I don't care if the darkness overwhelms me, I will destroy you!!! *Bring it. *Twilight... Form!!! *Flames (when casting fire) *I won't be defeated. *Feel the pain!!! *Is that all you can do? *Face the Light! *Darkness! *The power of the Dawn is stronger than anything you will ever imagine!!! *Eternal Hate (When entering Anti Form) Victory *You're too weak... *Is that all you can do? *The Sharingan will never be defeated. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Road To Dawn Category:Keyblader